The SS Shaman
by Kawakamisama
Summary: What happens when Yoh makes his own cruiseline? FIND OUT! ::Chapter 2 finished::
1. The Idea

Disclaimer- Jen doesn't own Shaman King cause if she did.. well.. Let's just put it this way: Jen + Shaman King = CHAOS  
  
J: Yup! That's right! It's Jen from Hykimsushi! Heheheheh.. Let's see what chaos I happen to put upon these helpless Shamans. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA *Hack cough* erm, sorry. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one- The Idea  
  
"That was the WORST cruise ever!" Anna groaned. Yoh, Anna, and Manta went on a cruise vacation to the Bahamas and back. "Cheer up Anna, next time, they wont put itching powder in the beds and.." Anna turned to Yoh who kept babbling on. "NEXT TIME?!". There was some chuckling and laughter behind her. She stopped and started to eavesdrop.  
"That Kyouyama girl sure was a pain, right?"  
"Yeah, but that itching powder worked well.."  
"Heheheh."  
  
The two crew members started to laugh. "Got something to say?". The crew members turn around, scared on what to say, their faces white as chalk. "KYOUYAMA?!". Ten minutes later, Yoh finished talking and turned to where Anna was. "So I'm sure they wont put penguins in the bathtub- Anna?". He heard a blood-curdling scream behind him. Yoh turned around to see Anna punching the hell out of the two crew members. Manta finally joins up with Yoh. "Sorry Yoh, but I had to complain about the food to the captain and" He looked at Anna kicking one of the crew members in the nuts. "Oh, that has got to hurt".  
  
After the gang arrived home, Yoh told Anna and Manta his idea he got after Anna beat up the crew members. "I'M GOING TO BUILD A CRUISE SHIP!". Manta gasped. Anna sighed. "Yoh," Manta interrupted. "Where are you going to get money for this cruise ship though?" Yoh thought for a Minute. "REN!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^-^ Reviews, Onegai! Hope you liked the first chapter! Kinda shorter than I expected, but ah well. ^_^ 


	2. Money Please!

Disclaimer- Jen doesn't own Shaman King, nor will she ever because she is currently in a heavily guarded padded room with a strait jacket on. No biggie.  
  
J: THAT'S RIGHT! I'M IN A STRAIT JACKET! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter 2- money please!  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Ren woke up, hearing that dreaded doorbell. Not only was it that he was sleeping, but it was at only 7:30am, and it was a weekend. "I'll just wont answer. That'll show those damn girl scouts a lesson". He went to his kitchen to pour a glass of milk. As he went back to his room, the doorbell rang again. He continued to walk to his room. The person outside kept pressing the doorbell. Ren started to fume. He walked toward the door, holding his weapon by his side. He slammed the door open. "DAMN YOU GIRL SCOUTS- What.. the..?". Nobody was there. He checked to make sure. He stepped outside and tripped on something. It was Yoh. "YOH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ren yelled. Yoh regained conscience. "W-w-what happened?" Yoh groaned. "How would I know?! YOU CAME HERE!" Yoh went into deep thought for a second. "CAN I BORROW MONEY?" Ren punched Yoh in the head. "HELL NO!". Yoh sighed. "But it's only 12 million dollars..". Ren twitched. "THAT'S a LITTLE?!" "But it's for a cruise ship". Yoh put on his puppy pout face. "No." Ren said. "WHY?!?!" Yoh yelled. Yoh was desperate for the money. Ren clenched his fist. "I won't give you ANY money, even if you have to follow me around all day, UNDERSTAND?" "Fine, I will!" Yoh said. "Tch." Ren pushed Yoh out of his house and closed the door. "That's better."  
  
-=8:00am=-  
  
Ren walked to his pantry to get a box of cereal. He opened the door. "HEY REN!" Yoh jumped out of the Pantry. "No money, Yoh.". Yoh stood there as Ren got his cereal and ate. "I'm going to follow you until you give me money!" Yoh yelled. "Um, you said that already before." Yoh paused. "Oh. Well.. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW!"  
  
-=8:30am=-  
  
Ren looked both ways. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door and sighed. "He can't find me in the bathroom, especially when I'm taking a shower." Ren took off his shirt and opened the curtains to turn on the water. "HEY REN! YOU RAN OUTTA GEL!". Yoh sat in the bathtub with a rubber ducky, and an empty bottle of gel. "Ok, this is getting OUT of HAND! I'll GIVE YOU the 12 MILLION! OK?! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!". Ren handed Yoh a check. Yoh walked out of the bathroom. "Thanks Ren!" he yelled. Ren twitched and locked the bathroom door. "That's a nice guy, that Ren." Yoh thought. "But I can't help thinking I forgot something." A scream was heard from the bathroom. "WHO PUT SUPERGLUE IN MY SHAMPOO?!". Yoh sprinted out of the house and ran down the road. "YOH, I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Ren yelled.  
  
To be Continued. ------------------------------------------------  
  
errrr.. yeah. ^.^ Review! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
